


Made White As Snow [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Forgiveness, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Walter Bishop bears a powerful and terrifying love for every version of his son.  Now he must let Peter go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made White As Snow [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Isaiah 1:18: "And then come, and accuse me, saith the Lord; if your sins be as scarlet, they shall be made as white as snow." Thanks to tarzanic for the excellent beta!

**Title:** Made White As Snow  
 **Song/Artist:** "Five Hebrew Love Songs: Éyze Shéleg! (What Snow!)", composed by Eric Whitacre  
 **Spoilers:** Through 4.20  
 **Length:** 2:08

**[Download in mp4 format (28MB).](http://www.mediafire.com/?zhkc59bz9hfcyhf) **


End file.
